Tecniche sperimentali
by Sterminator600
Summary: Sono Sasuke Uchiha, UN EMERITO GENIO. E per provarvelo ho inventato una nuova tecnica sperimentale.....Stavo notando il desolato paesaggio delle demenziali di così ho deciso di uploadare quest ff di mia sorella. Ce ne metterò altre, non vi preoccupate!


Sono Sasuke Uchiha, penultimo discendente del mio clan. Sono cattivo e bastardo ma molto, molto bello. E SONO IL NINJA PIÚ TALENUOSO DEL MONDO, MWAHAHAHAHAH! Infatti ho appena messo a punto una tecnica di spionaggio assolutamente infallibile. Sono un emerito genio. Sotto la supervisione del mio potente maestro Orochimaru, ho creato l'incredibile "Tecnica suprema di sostituzione spirituale con un oggetto a scelta". E ora è giunto il momento di sperimentarla.

Per prima cosa si sceglie chi pedinare. Per esempio, mettiamo che io voglia vedere come si svolge la toeletta serale del mio grande insegnante Orochimaru-sama.

In secondo luogo si decide l'oggetto che si deve impersonare per avere la visuale migliore. Io ho optato per il suo spazzolino. Ma avrei potuto benissimo diventare il mobiletto del bagno, o, udite udite, ANCHE IL WATER!! (E scusate se è poco!)

Terzo: eseguire i 25 sigilli necessari alla trasformazione, che non sto a dirvi perché sono talmente complicati che solo io e pochi eletti possiamo comprendere e memorizzare.

Ovviamente il mio maestro non sa che io lo sto pedinando, altrimenti il risultato della prova sarebbe falsato.

Sono nel bagno. Il momento è arrivato. Ho lasciato un mio clone davanti alla tv insieme a Kabuto. Cerco lo spazzolino di Orochimaru-sensei che, se non sbaglio, è quello rosa pallido a forma di serpente. Eseguo la tecnica e…

Kabuto fissò il sorriso ebete di Sasuke. Aveva lo sguardo decisamente vuoto. Ogni tanto emetteva un suono tipo "EeeeeeeEEeeeee" facendo un sorriso estremamente puccioso. Ma Kabuto non poteva abbracciarlo e gridare "CARINO!", come avrebbe voluto, perché Orochimaru-sama si era seduto sul divano insieme a loro. Il giovane, da bravo servo servile, non poteva mica compromettersi così davanti al suo padrone. Sarebbe stato cacciato via di sicuro.

Dopo l'ennesimo "EEeeeeeEEee" di Sasuke, Orochimaru fece cadere i popcorn e si lanciò sul suo povero futuro contenitore. Kabuto distolse lo sguardo, non voleva vedere le terribili ferite delle quali il giovane Uchiha sarebbe a breve stato ricoperto. Non sentendo niente si girò, giusto in tempo per vedere Orichimaru-sama che, dimenticato ogni pudore, abbracciava Sasuke che continuava a dire "EEeeeeeEEee" e a fare la faccia pucciosa. Dopo averlo stritolato per bene gridò "CARINO!", per poi tornare al suo contegno solito.

Sasuke giaceva immobile sul pavimento del bagno, stringendo tra le dita rigide lo spazzolino di Orochimaru-sensei.

"EUREKA! FUNZIONA! FUNZIONA!" gridò lo Spazzolino. L'esperimento era riuscito. Sasuke aveva preso il posto dello strumento di toeletta del suo maestro. La tecnica permetteva al giovane ninja di vedere e sentire tutto. Poteva anche parlare e aveva a disposizione tutti i cinque sensi. Il suo unico problema era il movimento. Non ci aveva proprio pensato. Comunque prima o poi qualcuno lo avrebbe raccolto e rimesso insieme agli altri spazzolini. Sorgeva un nuovo problema. Ora che lo spirito dello spazzolino era nel suo corpo (e come tutti sappiamo gli spazzolini non sono esseri viventi) come TAZZA spostava il suo bel contenitore dal pavimento del bagno?! Fortunatamente, o disgraziatamente, entrò l'uomo delle pulizie, un nuovo assunto, tale Perfindo Kuroyama (di origini nippo-maremmane), che, trovando il corpicino esanime di Sasuke per terra, lo raccolse e lo mise nel cestino della spazzatura. Dopodichè ubicò lo spazzolino al suo posto e se ne andò, portandosi via il corpo del povero piccolo Uchiha.

"Bene Kabuto, io vado a sistemarmi per la notte. Dove sono le mie fettine di cetriolo pronte per l'uso?" chiese il potente Orochimaru

"Le ho poggiate sul tavolo della cucina, dentro il suo piattino preferito..."

Orochimaru ringraziò per l'informazione e arrivò sul luogo giusto in tempo per vedere ciò che non avrebbe MAI voluto vedere.

Il sostituto di Sasuke aveva ingurgitato le SUE fettine di cetriolo e, non contento, stava sgranocchiando il SUO piattino!

"COSA FAI? LASCIA IL MIO PIATT…"

"EEeeeeeEEee" disse il clone con un aria pucciosissimamente tonta

"SEI CARINO!" urlacchiò il Re del Terrore (non Diabolik, Orochimaru) saltandogli addosso. Ripreso il suo contegno decise di procedere con la sua toeletta facendo a meno delle fettine di cetriolo. Peccato.

Sasuke sentì la porta che si apriva. Orochimaru si guardò intorno furtivamente, poi chiuse la porta a quattro mandate di chiave. Guardò lo specchio con un sorriso soddisfatto.

"Sei sempre molto sexy, Orochimaru. Oh, non farmi arrossire Orochimaru! Ma no, è vero! Uhuhuhuh birichino!"

Il piccolo Uchiha rimase sconvolto alla vista del suo maestro che parlava da solo. Diceva delle cose così stupide! Lo osservò mentre si pettinava con cura, notando quanto i suoi capelli fossero lucenti e corposi. Il Terrore di Konoha aprì uno sportello e ne tolse una paperella rosa e fucsia.

"Buonasera, signorina Lulù! Come sta oggi? Mi farebbe l'onore di farmi compagnia durante il bagno?"

Sasuke trasalì. Non poteva essere possibile. Il villaggio di Konoha era terrorizzato da un essere così insulso? "Dopotutto è un grande guerriero. Ed è anche il mio maestro… forse dovrei iniziare a comportarmi come lui…"

Orochimaru uscì dalla vasca dopo la bellezza di un'ora e mezza, si mise il suo accappatoio nero con i bordini rosa fosforescenti e si rivestì. Spalmò quattro creme differenti sul suo viso per poi dire allo specchio: "Non credi che anche Sasuke dovrebbe mettere queste creme? Vorrei che il mio futuro contenitore vantasse una pelle di alabastro come la mia! Hai assolutamente ragione."

Lo spazzolino, che ora era diventato il penultimo discendente degli Uchiha, avrebbe sobbalzato se avesse potuto. Dopodichè si sentì afferrare. La sgradevole sensazione del dentifricio sulla testa avrebbe perseguitato Sasuke in tutti i suoi incubi d'ora in avanti. Poi successe l'irreparabile. Si sentì come se Orochimaru-sama si stesse strofinando i denti con i suoi capelli e gli slappasse la faccia con quella sua orrenda lingua estensibile. Gli incubi del giovane Uchiha trovavano nuova materia su cui lavorare.

Finalmente venne sciacquato e messo al suo posto, di fianco al suo stesso spazzolino. Una notte piena di incubi si profilava all'orizzonte.


End file.
